Llegando a tí
by onighiri-chan
Summary: una noche Lady bug y Chat Noir se sienta a hablar un poco sobre si mismos desencadenando una serie de sentimientos que poco a poco los hacerla para conocerse. una Marinette deseosa de ser el apoyo de su compañero y una Chat mas y mas enamorado de la bondad de su Lady ¿que sucederá? Esta historia participa en el reto; "Desvelando el Secreto" de * Miraculous Fanfictions *


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 **[Esta historia participa en el reto; "Desvelando el Secreto" de * Miraculous Fanfictions *]**

 **"llegando a tí"**

"como sucedió" retumbo en su mente al momento que su pecho parecía mantener un vaivén de respiraciones agitadas por el cansancio de la ardua batalla, que se había desenlazado esa fría noche de invierno –estoy agotada – susurro mientras su cuerpo involuntariamente se desplomo por en sima de la nieve esparcida en aquel tejado donde había decidido descansar

Sus ojos parecieron inocentemente encontrarse con unos peculiares ojos esmeralda que sonreían a su compañera- tomamos un descanso, mi lady- sugirió su felino compañero quien solo se recostó a su lado con una pícara sonrisa – hace cuanto ¿Qué luchamos Chat?- comento al viento

-hace casi ya un año – respondió imparcial mientras se hipnotizaba de como la belleza de su Lady parecía exaltarse con la nieve que caía discreta sobre ella – solo un año ..juraría que era mas- contesto mientras extendía sus manos que curiosas buscaban capturar algunos copos de nieve – Nunca me imaginé que mi vida sería la de un superhéroe y gastar mi tiempo luchando con villanos en vez de salir con mis amigas.. – comento sonriendo con resignación

-¿tú piensas eso? – susurro con algo de tristeza Chat- yo – comento meditabundo – yo estaría muy solo, si no fuera por esto..- soltó tratando de no mirar a Ladybug a los ojos.

\- Encerrado en una Jaula de oro y sin poder salir – termino de agregar y viro su rostro esperando no ver esos ojos de lástima , que solía dar las personas cuando quería hacer sentir su empatía por uno , pero tal mirada parecio jamás llegar sin embargo una reconfortante palmadita en la cabeza pareció remplazar lo- Entonces yo tampoco tengo nada de que arrepentirme – soltó la ojiazul- y un cálido sentimiento pareció alojarse en el pecho de Chat .

– Estoy feliz de conocerte gatito – comento con una sonrisa mientras revolvía suavemente su cabello – sigamos juntos muchos años- concluyo sin dar demasiados rodeos al asunto pues ella solo deseaba hacer entender cuán importante era para ella.

Ambos sonrieron al blanco firmamento que poco a poco fue interrumpido de unas alarmas que ellos sabían era su despedida.

\- Es mejor que me vaya – dijo Ladybug mientras con pereza se paraba y se encaminaba lejos de aquel tejado - nos vemos pronto Chat- comento despidiéndose con coquetería y con rapidez se desplazó lejos de su superhéroe amigo.

Chat solo la observo marchase y soltó un suspiro ilusionado por su dama –esperare con ansias mi lady – Y tomando su bastón se encamino al camino contrario.

-¡Marinette!- escucho el grito de su nombre, la muchacha al entrar en el salón de clase –¡buenos días Ayla!- confirmo con una sonrisa la muchacha –¿cómo estas amiga? – comento amistosa mientras colocaba sus cosas en su lugar acostumbrado – ¡¿has escuchado ayer en la noche las nuevas hazañas de Ladybug y Chat Noir!?- comento emocionada mientras sacaba su celular, dispuesta a empezar a relatar las noticias del Ladyblog y Marinette solo escuchaba parcialmente esperando ansiosa la llegada de cierto rubio oji-verde a que hiciera su llegada por la entrada.

-buenos días – saludo cortésmente un rubio al entrar por la puerta con una cordial sonrisa a sus amigos , ignorando totalmente la sonrisa soñadora de Marinnette que parecía hundirse en sus ensoñaciones mientras le devolvía el saludo.

El día de hoy parecía feliz particularmente para Adrien después de la sincera platica que había tenido la noche anterior con su lady haciendo mantener una sonrisa satisfecha durante todas las clases de la mañana, sonrisa que sin dudar no paso desapercibida por Marinnette "me gusta ver lo feliz" pensaba con alivio y dejando su lado enamorado decidió concentrarse en trabajar en otro de sus diseños.

"Verdes, negros, esa sonrisa particular" pensaba mientras con distraída concentración dibujaba a su felino compañero "en una jaula de oro" ..Sus manos se detuvieron con cierta tristeza cuando recordó su plática de aquella noche.

lo cierto era que ella nunca había pensado en conocer más allá de esa lado heroico de su gran amigo , había sido terca y cerrada pues ante sus ojos siempre tendría ese temor de no ser todo lo que su gran amigo idolatraba con vehemencia. ¿Una súper heroína?.. No ella solo veía una torpe Marinnette que no podía hacer frente a todo el cargo sin usar un antifaz que le diera confianza pero y ¿Chat? .

¿Cómo sería su compañero? ¿Por qué tenía esa opresión de tristeza cuando hablo con ella esa noche? ¿Sería caso tan triste su vida fuera de aquel traje de cuero negro?

-Mari ¿Por qué lloras?- escucho la ojiazul y sus manos se dirigieron a sus mejillas para darse cuenta que sus ojos la había traicionado dejando salir una cuantas lagrimas por Chat , nerviosa por no saber que decir solo se paró abruptamente y corrió al baño – ¡basura en el ojo ya regreso!- grito desde lo lejos esperando que Ayla no se exaltara ni buscara indagar ,pero sus ojos no fueron capaces de notar que unos ojos verdes miraban atentos.

Las puertas de baño se cerraron con fuerza y Marinette con extremo cuidado verifico que nadie estuviera dentro del baño ,cuando por fin pudo soltar ese largo suspiro que llevaba conteniendo– Marinette ¿estás bien ?-pregunto Tikky saliendo de su pequeño bolso – sí , lo siento es solo que de repente recordé la plática de ayer con Chat y una cosa llevo a la otra …- explicó con tristeza mientras lavaba su rostro con una gran cantidad de agua esperando lavar esos tristes sentimientos.

-¡ho Marinette! , no debes sentir te mal – comento Tikky volando a hacia su mejilla para frotar la con cariño – Él no te conto eso para que lloraras por el – afirmo su amiguita – lo mejor que puedes hacer por el es sonreírle y ser tan buena amiga como ya lo eres –

Marinnette sonrió un poco más aliviada – gracias Tikky , pero me gustaría mucho poder hacer algo por el – le comento mientras su cerebro trabajaba en alguna forma de ayudar a su gran amigo.

-¿Chat ?- la voz de Ladybug resonó esa noche mientras patrullaban en una de esa noches tranquila – sucede algo mi lady-

-¿te gustaría cambiar de números? – comento tranquila la muchacha mientras esperaba paciente la reacción de Chat quien parecía no salir de la impresión con una sonrisa ilusa y perdida en sus fantasías- es enserio ¿mi lady?- afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡ seria increíble!- grito mientras daba volteretas como niño pequeño por sobre todos los tejados de París – cuidado gato tonto que puedes caer..- comento divertida de ver su reacción

"se que no puedo hacer mucho por tu vida civil pero al menos me gustaría poder ser la persona con quien puedas hablar" pensó – un gato astuto como yo jamás caria bugabuu , los tejados son uno con migo – afirmo arrogante cuando su suerte quiso jugar con su afirmación haciendo lo resbalar- ¡cuidado!- grito Marinette lazando su yoyo atrapando lo segundos antes de caer del suelo.

-lo vez ..¡Los tejados son mi segundo hogar! , el primero es su corazón- comento con una coqueta sonrisa mientras seguía de cabeza mientras su compañera le dedicaba una mirada cansada – hoo ya veo – contesto la misma mientras lo dejaba caer de bruces al suelo – aquí tiene gato con suerte – dijo agachándose a la atura del gato desparramado en el suelo.

Chat solo se sentó de piernas cruzadas y con gracia movió su cabeza para tirar la nieve de su cabeza – gracias mi Lady no sabe cuánto lo aprecio- respondió con una enorme sonrisa haciendo latir al instante el corazón de una Ladybug que solo viro su cara sonrojada – es solo para emergencia gato tonto-

"¿por qué me avergüenzo?" pensó nerviosa durante todo el resto de la noche.

Asunto: Que tengo dulces sueños, mi lady…

Respuesta : Que usted también los tenga ,gato tonto que parece no entender que es una emergencia

Asunto: Me ofende mi Lady, el desearle una maravillosa noche de descanso es lo la máxima prioridad para este pobre gato callejero.

Marinette miro por décima vez su celular y leyó el particular mensaje con una sonrisa "sabía que esto pasaría " pensó mientras negó con la cabeza sonriendo , sabía que era una maniobra arriesgada considerando su miedo a ser descubierta pero ver a su compañero tan feliz parecía hacer que olvidara los riesgos , después de todo ,no es como si estuvieran tan cerca como para localizarse solo con el celular pensó ingenua.

-buenos días, ¿te sientes mejor hoy?- interrumpió una amable voz que se colocó con tranquilamente frente a la susodicha que brinco asustada dejando que su celular volara rápidamente hacia las manos de un ágil Adrien que los cogió antes que este hiciera camino hacia el suelo –lo siento , no quise asustarte- afirmo apenado mientras devolvía el celular a la susodicha.

-no , no te preocupes , solo andaba algo distraída- mientras tomaba el teléfono sin fijarse que sus dedos presionaron las teclas de llamar por los nervios de tener lo tan cerca – estas mejor , ayer te veas..- comento Adrien antes de verse cortado por el tono de llamada de su celular.

Marinette solo le miro soñadora mientras seguía sosteniendo su celular, cuando la mirada de Adrien pareció cambiar al mirar la pantalla de su celular. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión ¿acaso su Bugaboo le habla por teléfono? – yo lo siento mucho debo , tomar la llamada- afirmó con voz nerviosa ,conteniendo la emoción , la chica solo le dirigió una mirada un poco confusa y asintió –claro no hay problema - y le miro retirar se con discreción

-¿pero que habrá pasado?- susurro Ayla quien se encontraba sentada alado

-no lo sé pero se veía muy nervioso no crees – afirmo Mari mirando tranquila, mientras aun sostenía su teléfono en la mano.

-Marinette ,Marinette siempre pendiente de Adrien ¿pero dime ?¿qué te ha tenido tan distraída hoy ,que solo has mirado tu celular toda la mañana?- comento picara Ayla –acaso un admirador por el celular…- dijo mientras se lo quitaba de las manos y miraba a la pantalla – parece que estas teniendo una llamada con ¿gatito tonto? – comento curiosa.

-ho my dios…- grito la ojiazul antes de tomar el celular de las manos de Ayla con rapidez para colgar , pero era demasiado tarde…la llamada llevaba más de un minuto corriendo y sabía que ese gato seguro había escuchado todo del otro lado de la línea- estoy muerta- susurro

-¿Marinette es lady bug?- repitió incrédulo Adrien mientras la risa de su Kawami reía ruidosamente a su alrededor - no podría descubrir quien es Ladybug en una situación aun mas ridícula - comento riendo con fervor –esto es tan buen como el queso -

Poco falta agregar que aquella mañana ambos superhéroes parecieron a un más distraídos que de costumbre , un Adrien tratando de no mirar a una Mari que parecía más pálida que una hoja en blanco "este día no puede hacer a un más raro" pensaron ambos

La noche pareció caer ese día por la terraza de una Marinette que miraba al atardecer con cierta desolación "lo he estropeado todo" pensó mientras tikki le miraba con tristeza al saber que su dueña estaba triste y asustada por a ver se revelado a si misma- vamos Mari – comento su kawami pero la mirada triste de ella no desaprecio- seguro ahora me odia porque sabes que solo soy una torpe civil - susurro cuando escuchó un peso que parecía aterrizar detrás de ella.

-Supongo has venido a hablar - comento sin voltear a mirar lo, por qué no sentía tan valiente como para poder ver su rostro de decepción en sus ojos –lo siento mucho por no ser la Ladybug que esperabas – soltó sin dar oportunidad al superhéroe de soltar palabras.

-¿sabes? …yo no quería te enteraras, no así, de lo patética que me veo sin el antifaz de un superhéroe- soltó mientras miraba al cielo conteniendo las lágrimas para no verse aún más débil frente su gran amigo.

Pero sin que sintiera una luz verde ilumino su espalda y ella viro , para mirar ante sus ojos un Adriel que nerviosamente frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y miraba con un profundo sonrojo hacia ella – yo jamás pensé así … yo ya creía que solo Marinette era genial solo siendo ella y ahora… - sus pasos parecieron acercarlo a una chica que abría los ojos tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedía y a aun así sin poder entender – solo pienso que es aún más genial por que además es mi gran amiga de las batallas ,de todas esa veces donde me siento tan libre y feliz- dijo mirando con una enorme sonrisa mientras vencía sus nervios y tomaba su mano – estoy feliz de estas a su servicio mi lady- comento con su característico tono arrogante y sin que esta lo esperaba levanto su mano para depositar un beso lleno de coquetería –¿ aceptaría usted a este gato callejero?-

La ojiazul le miro y como reconociendo en sus ojos esa paz que su corazón no había tenido en mucho tiempo sonrió con coquetería –será todo un placer- dijo mientras olvidaba todas sus preocupaciones. Aún faltaba muchas cosas que decir pero esa noche no sería la noche para decirlas.

-Estoy feliz de ser tu compañera – le comento mientras le robaba una abrazo que al instante hizo sonrojar aun Adrien que no sabía cuánto más podría mantener su fachada fresca frente a su lady. ¿quizás y fuera buena idea confesar le pronto sus sentimientos de gato enamorado que no habían menguado ni un poquito después de tan bella revelación? Pero eso …eso talvez seria en otro momento.

¿Quieres pasar por un poco de té?- sugirió Marinette, ya más calmada sin notar como su kawami movía desesperada sus manos en forma de negación.

-claro me encantaría –contesto Adrien mientras ambos bajaban a su habitación

…

-¿eso es una pared de fotos mías?

-OMG

 **-FIN-**

Y este es mi fic párr El Reto !   
XD ¿que puedo decir? Me ha encantado ESTE fandom Y SUS me fics Tienen muy picada !

Como Verán, Ultimamente hay que Subido Trabajo, ESO ES DEBIDO una Que Estoy dedicando mi mucho mas un dibujante de mi lado Pero espero que me desempolvar y una Regresar Escribir Por Que Aun me gusta mucho Hacer lo XD

en fin Matane !

Nos leemos !


End file.
